Love Is A Battle - English and Portuguese
by hwoarang-jules
Summary: Hey folks I'm here to warn you that the first text is in English (Ps: try not to turn the errors of translation google translator) and the second is in Portuguese. Sorry for not having separate so do not know if I will be able to see where's the text in Portuguese.
1. First Look

Love is a Battle

It was a normal day and warm in Arizona, the field had a house isolated from the big city, where was Julia Chang and his adoptive mother Michelle Chang live. Both are passionate about nature and did not like the big city because of pollution and so were isolated. Both are Native American, whose ancestors were Indians Michelle so their passion for nature, their lifestyle and mode of dressing.

Julia was preparing for the tournament fights in Japan, was his first tournament and was very anxious, would participate in the place of the mother, Michelle was not holding up over the tournament because I thought it was a facade, Julia did not want to be.

-Julia, do not go, you'll be sorry to go so young. That's what happened to me. Michelle said

Mother'm going for a good cause, you know that. Said Julia exhausted

-I know you want to win to help reforestation, but not worth fighting. Michelle said trying to take pieces of clothing from the suitcase Julia.

The flight Julia would be long and boring, needed to be at the airport 2 hours prior. 4 hours to missing your flight.

**Here in South Korea**

It was cold in Korea, Hwoarang lives in a small house, which actually was not him but his Master Baek who was not present at the time. Baek Hwoarang always suspected of not having been born in South Korea because it was red and there was very slanted eyes, until one day Hwoarang showed his certificate and was written, most parents were not Korean.

Hwoarang was packing his bag for the tournament, was not his first time, but the third time, was tired of hit and miss for Jin Kazama, but this time he was confident he would win. His flight was not very long so there needed to be at the airport so early.

**Arriving at the hotel (through the queue)**

Julia did not know anyone and his shyness did not help much to fit in, she has never seen so many people confident and strong in her life. There were so many people in line at the check-in the hotel that you could not even tell.

-How lucky I brought a book. Julia said to herself

Julia's nothing closed his book and wondered how his mother was, until a Japanese girl and agile nudged his shoulder to warn that the queue was walking.

Hello, my name is Ling Xiaoyu and yours? Xiaoyu said

-My name is Julia Chang.

**At the end of the queue**

Hwoarang was not worried about the number of people thought I had a few near the last tournament, recognized as some people: Anna and Nina Williams, Christie Monteiro, Steve Fox, Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law and his son Forest.

The path Hwoarang was coming professional boxer Steve Fox, Hwoarang said they were not friends but in all tournaments past always ended up partying together at the bar next to the hotel.

-And then Hwoarang. Steve said

-Hey - look deflecting said Hwoarang

-So was thinking after you check-in here, go to the bar next door celebrate the old days, pick up some chicks know? Steve said

Sure

**In Lobby**

Julia was waiting Xiaoyu leave the bathroom, I was thinking about going there and ask if I needed some help because she was taking too long. Hwoarang and Steve came beside her and thought "Meat the new piece."

Vi-first. He said both at the same time

-The fair is if we take the role who will stick with it, get there the pen and paper I'll wait here. Hwoarang said with the face of evil

I will not get anything, if I catch you going with me. Steve said indignantly

**In the Room**

And the two were taking pen and paper, wrote the names that Hwoarang. But only wrote his name in two roles, as Steve was kind of sucker would he know that this plan would work. With that Hwoarang won and ran to try to get some out with Native American.

**Back to Lobby**

Hwoarang looking for Julia, but she was already gone.

You know what, tomorrow I try, I have better things to do and also she is not the only hot woman here. Hwoarang said half angry, then they were at the bar.

**In Bar**

Hwoarang and Steve filled the face of beer, were almost at the level of the guys from The Hangover. They loved arranging fight when they were drunk, but this time it messed with a group with a very large amount people. And ended up hurting enough

Julia and Xiaoyu were roaming blocks away, until they saw the bar and saw that there were two boys lying on the ground, were very bruised. Julia was trained in medicine and as always loved helping people went there to see what had happened.

Steve was only with his arm shredded and bloody nose, Hwoarang had already broken nose and grated whole face, Julia gave more attention to Hwoarang for two reasons. First reason was far more hurt that Steve and the second reason was far more attractive than Steve.

**At Hotel**

Xiaoyu Julia helped to load the two strong men and no "heavy" for their respective rooms, sought the key in their pockets, but only found the key to Steve, so Steve left his room, some with bandages and medicines. How not found the key Hwoarang he had to stay in the room of Julia.

When they reached the quarter-Julia, Xiaoyu said goodbye. Julia took him to the sofa before but had put some bandages on it, Julia got his nose drastically without anesthesia and nothing, how lucky he was unconscious. She grabbed some sheets and covered him, was dead tired so went straight to bed.

**At daybreak**

Hwoarang woke up and saw what was on the couch, the couch was horrible as he went straight to bed and did not even notice that there was a person lying on it.

**Morning**

Julia woke and stretched was delighted with the sun was reflecting on his window, but he was still tired so went back to bed, when he was pulling his blanket realized there was someone lying beside her then Hwoarang saw lying by your screamed that just scaring him and making him fall off the bed.

-What are you doing HERE? The two said simultaneously.

So folks, that's it for today, hope you enjoyed it, I know I'm not JK Rowling or Rick Riordan but tried as hard to write well. If you liked give me a Review if I have enough post next week or even this week. XOXO

Love is a Battle

Era um dia normal e quente no Arizona,no campo havia uma casa isolada da cidade grande,era onde Julia Chang e sua mãe adotiva Michelle Chang duas são apaixonadas pela natureza e não gostavam da cidade grande por causa da poluição e por isso viviam duas são Nativo-Americanas,cujo os ancestrais de Michelle eram índios por isso a paixão delas pela natureza,o estilo de vida delas e o modo de se vestirem.

Julia estava se preparando para o torneio de lutas no Japão,era seu primeiro torneio e estava muito ansiosa,ia participar no lugar da mãe,Michelle não estava aguentando mais o torneio pois achava que era uma fachada,não queria que Julia fosse.

-Julia,não vá,você vai se arrepender por ir tão o que aconteceu comigo. Disse Michelle

-Mãe estou indo por uma boa causa,você sabe disso. Disse Julia exausta

-Eu sei que você quer ganhar para ajudar o reflorestamento,mas não vale a pena lutar. Disse Michelle tentando tirar as peças de roupas de Julia da mala.

O voo de Julia seria longo e chato,precisava estar no aeroporto 2 horas antes do horá 4 horas para seu voo.

**Lá na Coreia do Sul**

Estava frio na Coreia,Hwoarang mora em uma casa pequena,que na verdade nem era dele e sim do seu Mestre Baek que não estava presente no momento. Baek sempre suspeitava de Hwoarang não ter nascido na Coreia do Sul pois ele era ruivo e não havia muito os olhos puxados,até que um dia Hwoarang mostrou sua certidão e estava escrito,mais seus pais não eram da Coreia.

Hwoarang estava arrumando sua mala para o torneio,não era sua primeira vez e sim a terceira vez,já estava cansado de ir e perder para o Jin Kazama,mas dessa vez ele estava confiante que ia voo não seria muito longo então não precisava estar no aeroporto tão cedo.

**Chegada no hotel (meio da fila)**

Julia não conhecia ninguém e sua timidez não ajudava muito a se enturmar,ela nunca viu tantas pessoas confiantes e fortes na vida tantas pessoas na fila do check-in do hotel que nem dava para contar.

-Que sorte que eu trouxe um Julia para si mesma

Do nada Julia fechou seu livro e ficou pensando em como sua mãe estava,até que uma japonesinha miúda e ágil cutucou seu ombro para avisar que a fila estava andando.

-Olá meu nome é Ling Xiaoyu e o seu ? Disse Xiaoyu

-O meu é Julia Chang.

**No final da fila**

Hwoarang não estava preocupado com o número de pessoas,achava que tinha poucas perto do torneio passado,reconhecia algumas pessoas como:Anna e Nina Williams,Christie Monteiro,Steve Fox,Paul Phoenix,Marshall Law e seu filho Forest.

A caminho de Hwoarang estava vindo o boxeador profissional Steve Fox,Hwoarang dizia que não eram amigos mas em todos os torneios passados sempre acabavam festejando juntos no bar ao lado do hotel.

-E aí Steve

-Hey – Disse Hwoarang desviando olhar

-Então tava pensando depois de fazer o check-in aqui,irmos ao bar aqui do lado festejar pelos velhos tempos,pegar algumas gatinhas sabe? Steve disse

-Claro

**No Lobby**

Julia estava esperando Xiaoyu sair do banheiro,estava pensando em entrar lá e perguntar se precisava de uma ajuda porque ela tava demorando e Steve passaram ao lado dela e pensaram "Carne nova no pedaço".

-Vi os dois ao mesmo tempo

-O justo é se tirarmos no papel quem vai ficar com ela,pega lá a caneta e o papel que eu te espero Hwoarang com cara de maligno

-Não vou pegar nada,se eu for pegar você vai Steve indignado

**No Quarto**

E os dois foram pegar o papel e a caneta,Hwoarang que escreveu os só escreveu o nome dele nos dois papéis,como Steve era meio otário ele saberia que ia dar isso Hwoarang venceu e saiu correndo para tentar ter alguns amassos com a Nativo-Americana.

**De volta ao Lobby**

Hwoarang procurava por Julia,mas ela já havia ido embora.

-Quer saber,amanhã eu a procuro,tenho coisa melhor pra fazer e também ela não é a única mulher gostosa Hwoarang meio bravo,então eles foram no bar.

**No Bar**

Hwoarang e Steve encheram a cara de cerveja,estavam quase no nível dos cara do Se beber não adoravam arranjar briga quando estavam bêbados,mas dessa vez mexeram com um grupo com uma quantidade pessoas muito grande.E acabaram se ferindo bastante

Julia e Xiaoyu estavam passeando pelos quarteirões do hotel,até que viram o bar e viram que havia dois meninos jogados no chão,estavam muito era formada em medicina e como sempre adorava ajudar as pessoas foi até lá ver o que havia acontecido.

Steve estava apenas com o braço ralado e o nariz sangrando,já Hwoarang tinha quebrado o nariz e ralado todo o rosto,Julia deu mais atenção a Hwoarang por duas razõ razão estava bem mais machucado que Steve e segunda razão era bem mais atraente que Steve.

**No Hotel**

Xiaoyu ajudou Julia a carregar os dois homens fortes e nada "pesados" para seu respectivos quartos,procuraram a chave nos bolsos deles,mas só encontrou a chave de Steve,então deixaram Steve no quarto dele,com alguns curativos e remé não acharam a chave Hwoarang ele teve que ficar no quarto de Julia.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Julia,Xiaoyu se levou ele até o sofá mas antes tinha colocado alguns curativos nele, Julia arrumou o nariz dele drasticamente sem anestesia e nada,que sorte que ele estava pegou alguns lençóis e o cobriu,estava morrendo de sono então foi direto para cama.

**De madrugada**

Hwoarang acordou e viu que estava no sofá,como o sofá era horrível foi direto pra cama e nem percebeu que havia uma pessoa deitada nela.

**De Manhã**

Julia acordou e se espreguiçou ficou encantada com o sol que estava refletindo na sua janela,mas estava cansada ainda então voltou a deitar,quando foi puxar o seu lençol percebeu que havia alguma pessoa deitada ao lado dela então vi Hwoarang deitado ao seu deu um grito que acabou assustando ele e fazendo ele cair da cama.

-O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI ? Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Então pessoal,é só isso por hoje esperam que tenham gostado,sei que eu não sou uma J.K Rowling ou um Rick Riordan mas tentei o máximo escrever gostaram me dão uma Review,se tiver bastantes eu posto semana que vem ou até essa


	2. Love Drunk

**Love Drunk-English**

Julia and Hwoarang stood facing each other and Hwoarang wondered, "Did we sleep over that?". Julia was not so surprised because she knew they had not done anything.

-What are you doing in my bed? Julia said

-Your bed? I thought it was mine. Hwoarang said confused

-You're in my room yesterday because the landlord had a bar fight and of course I went to Julia stretching

-You did more than your duty to help me. Hwoarang said laughing

-A is? So now your obligation is to get out of my room, which is good because you don't longer need my help and if you need help i will not help because of your rudeness. Julia said snorting.

Ok, I'll leave don't miss me said

-Get out your jerk.Said her rolling her eyes

Hwoarang was on his way to his room when he found Steve sitting in front of your door.

-What are you doing sitting in my bedroom door? Hwoarang said

-Yesterday at the bar you said we are going to train together today. Steve said

-Dude, I was drunk. Hwoarang said

-So how was with the Native American Chang? Steve asked, scratching his neck.

-To tell the truth I do not remember anything, but I think we did anything but still have many days to attract her, it will take to start the tournament anyway, so I'm he

The two went down to the lobby.

**Julia's Room**

Julia was taking a cold bath to wake her up, her mother said it was also good for skin and hair one more reason for her take a cold Julia came out of the bathroom someone was tapping on her door, when she answer had no one only a rose in front of her door, but don't had a letter on the roseJulia smiled because she thought it was Hwoarang.

**In Lobby**

-I think these days we could just stay at the bar drinking and arranging fight, which is good for our training. Said Steve thinking that Hwoarang would agree.

-It's you Steve? Hwoarang Said

-I am so, why?

- Why is giving bright ideas the Steve I knew only talked said laughing.

- HAHAHAHA you're so funny how you never thought of doing a Stand-Up? Steve said sarcastically

And the two went to the place they loved most, which was all they like: Drinks,Fights and Women.

Back in the room of Chang

Someone was knocking on the door again, Julia was expecting to win another thinks she is falling for she went to answer the door and was Xiaoyu.

-Hi Chang,let's go to the park?

-I'm not affine today,I wanted to stay here in my room reading a book, but if you want to go without me you can go or you can stay Julia smiling

I'll keep you company for a bit then you'll go in the park because Miharu will find me there soon. Xiaoyu said

-So what are these roses? Someone died? Xiaoyu asked

-Creed, of course not close this mouth Xiaoyu .I received some secret admirer, must have been said whispering

-Awwn so he is thankful for the help of Xiaoyu smiling expression "As Jin wanted to do that for me"

-After you tell me in detail, because I'm going there to see .Said Xiaoyu leaving Julia's room.

**At the bar**

Hwoarang and Steve were hours in the bar, were more drunk than ever both go to the bar staff ever even knew them.

-I think I'm fascinated by the beauty of Native American, that girl was made by Hwoarang reeling

-What? Hwoarang that exaggeration. Steve said

-Exaggeration? Nah, just talking to the know what I'm going to do?, I'll go there and give her a kiss and if she beat me,I don't care because It's not gonna hurt so drunk I am. Hwoarang said heading toward the exit of the bar.

-This one will take a hell of Steve putting his forehead outraged

**Julia's room**

Julia was reading a book by one of her favorite sagas: Percy loved books containing spells, battles, mythologies, favorite authors: JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, Cassandra Clare and Suzanne Hwoarang opened the Julia's Room door radicallyand going toward her.

-What are you doing here? Who let you in here? How did ... Julia was trying to do a questionnaire when was interrupted with a kiss of Hwoarang.

**Love Drunk-Portuguese**

Julia e Hwoarang ficaram se encarando e Hwoarang ficou pensando "Será que fizemos mais que dormir?" . Julia não estava tão espantada pois sabia que eles não tinham feito nada.

-O que você tá fazendo na minha cama? Julia disse

-Sua cama? Achava que era minha. Hwoarang disse confuso

-Você tá no meu quarto porque ontem o senhorio arranjou uma briga de bar e claro que fui Julia se espreguiçando

-Não fez mais do que a sua obrigação em me ajudar. Hwoarang disse rindo

-A é? Então agora sua obrigação é sair do meu quarto,porque já que está bom não precisa mais da minha ajuda e se precisasse também não iria ajudar pela sua grosseria. Disse Julia bufando.

-Ok,vou sair não vá sentir minha falta disse

-Sai logo estrupí ela revirando os olhos

Hwoarang foi a caminho de seu quarto quando encontrou Steve sentado em frente a sua porta.

-O que você tá fazendo sentado na porta do meu quarto? Disse Hwoarang

-Ontem lá no bar você disse pra treinarmos juntos . Steve disse

-Cara,eu tava bêbado. Hwoarang disse

-Então como foi com a Nativo-Americana Chang? Steve perguntou coçando seu pescoço

-Pra falar a verdade não me lembro de nada,mas acho que a gente não fez nada além de calma tenho muitos dias ainda pra conquistar ela,vai demorar pra começar o torneio mesmo,então estou de ele

Os dois desceram para o lobby.

**No quarto de Chang**

Julia foi tomar um banho frio para acorda-la,sua mãe dizia que também era bom pra pele e para o cabelo mais um motivo para ela tomar banho Julia saiu do banho alguém estava tocando na porta dela,quando foi atender não tinha ninguém só havia uma rosa em frente a sua porta,mas não havia nem cartão na sorriu,pois achava que era de Hwoarang.

**No Lobby **

**-**Eu acho que nesses dias a gente poderia só ficar no bar,bebendo e arranjando briga,que é bom pra nosso treino. Disse Steve achando que Hwoarang ia concordar,mas não é que ele concordou.

-Steve é você? Hwoarang disse

-Sou eu sim,por que?

- Porque tá dando ideias brilhantes o Steve que eu conhecia só falava disse rindo.

-HAHAHAHA como você é engraçado nunca pensou em fazer um Stand-Up? Steve disse sarcástico

E os dois foram pro lugar que eles mais amavam,que havia tudo que eles gostam:Bebida,Mulher e Brigas claro.

**De volta ao Quarto de Chang**

Alguém estava batendo na porta novamente,Julia achava que era outra rosa pois havia ganhado achava que era de Hwoarang ela estava se apaixonando por ão ela foi atender a porta e era Xiaoyu.

-oooi Chang,vamos passear no parque?

-Não estou afim de sair hoje,queria ficar aqui no meu quarto lendo um livro,mas se quiser ir sem mim pode ir ou se quiser ficar aqui pode Julia sorrindo

-Vou fazer companhia pra você um pouco depois vou lá no parque porque Miharu vai me encontrar lá daqui a pouco. Xiaoyu disse

-Então,o que são essas rosas? Alguém morreu? Xiaoyu perguntou

-Credo,claro que não Xiaoyu vira essa boca pra lá. Eu recebi de algum admirador secreto,deve ter sido o Julia cochichando

-Awwn,mais que estar de agradecendo pela ajuda de Xiaoyu sorrindo com expressão de "Como queria que o Jin fizesse isso pra mim"

-Depois você me conta com detalhes,porque eu vou indo lá encontra a .Disse Xiaoyu saindo do quarto

**No bar**

Hwoarang e Steve estavam horas no bar,estavam mais bêbados que nunca de tanto irem pro bar o pessoal já até conheciam eles.

-Eu acho que estou fascinado pela beleza Nativo-Americana,aquela menina foi feita por Hwoarang cambaleando

-Que exagero Hwoarang. Disse Steve

-Exagero? Que nada,só to falando a que vou fazer,vou ir até lá e tascar um beijo nela e se ela me bater não to nem ai porque nem vai doer mesmo de tão bêbado que estou. Hwoarang disse indo em direção a saída do bar.

-Vish,esse aí vai levar um bela de uma Steve colocando a mão na testa indignado

**No quarto de Julia**

Julia estava lendo um livro de uma das suas sagas preferidas:Percy adorava livros que contém magias,batalhas,mitologias, autores favoritos eram: J.K Rowling,Rick Riordan,Cassandra Clare e Suzanne ão Hwoarang abriu a porta do quarto da Julia drasticamente e indo em direção a ela.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui? Quem deixou você entrar aqui? Como entrou... Julia estava tentando fazer um questionário até ser interrompida com um beijo de Hwoarang.


	3. Beach

**English**

After the kiss Julia had no reaction simply shut the door in his face, Hwoarang was happy to finally kiss the girl he he went to his respective room.

**In the morning**

While it is strange Hwoarang just thought that kiss, even though he was drunk he remembers in detail, he was still wondering when someone touches the door. Hwoarang was meet when opened he saw Julia dressed in maid, but a maid rubbed his eyes to see if it was real, but it was not real it was just the real maid she wanted just to tidy the room.

When Hwoarang descended to deliver the key of your room, the secretary was also the Julia. Hwoarang was kind of weird about the situation, he was thinking too much on Julia and he thought everyone was Julia. The taxi driver who almost ran over,the girl walking dogs, a whore spinning her purse aside,the waitress and even Christie the Brazilian fighter he was fascinated

**At the restaurant**

Hwoarang was with Christie, and was only thinking about Julia all the time. "Why did not she hit me? Is it because I was drunk. "Until Steve fumbled his thoughts.

- Steve

-What? Hwoarang said scared

-You want another company? Steve asked.

-You know that. Hwoarang said nor there.

-For me it's great. Christie said smiling

-I'll stay here, I'm hungry. Said Steve raising his hand to call the waiter.

**Julia's room**

She just thought the kiss. "Did I kissed bad?". The question that everyone asks after kissing, the question that is worth a million dollars. Then Julia got up and went to take a shower, in the bath in she thought in Hwoarang and wondered, "Does he like me? Should have been him who sent flowers, and it was not by the help but by the sentiment, will he call me to go to the beach today? "

Type that would have a beach party today, Julia did not much like party but most loves beach for its natural beauty, for this beauty to be born naturally without anthropomorphic changes. So Julia was getting ready to go in the restaurant with Xiaoyu

**At Restaurant**

Julia and Xiaoyu saw Hwoarang, Steve and Christie sat at the same table. Julia did not much like Christie and nor was it a matter of Hwoarang but the way she treated Xiaoyu. Calling her child to go back to nursery and other stuffs.

Hwoarang saw them, but did not know what to do so he stay quiet.

-These two little girls, nobody deserves there, I do not know what they doing here. Christie commented.

Hwoarang and Steve made a face of "I dunno"

-So you're going to the beach today right? asked Christie

-But, of course, the beach is the perfect place to find women with slender bodies. Steve said laughing.

Here, already has a woman with slender body. Christie said nothing thinking

And Hwoarang and Steve laughed. Julia was kind of sad for Hwoarang did nothing, he just looked and ignored. Julia and Xiaoyu already had things to the beach and then decided to go.

**On the beach**

They arrived and there were many people, not only the people of the tournament. Xiaoyu expected to find Jin, but Jin would even seem that the beach.

Then came soon after Hwoarang, Christie and was looking for Julia, but not found.

-Looking for someone? Said Christie

-Yes, looking for a women with slender body as said said.

-Then look to the side you will find. Christie said laughing.

Was herself, Hwoarang laughed and went out looking for Julia.

Julia and Xiaoyu were playing volleyball with Lili and Asuka, until they were interrupted by a clone of Zac Efron only more stronger, he was not in the tournament, but wanted to talk to was weird because she had never known or seen or talked with Zac Efron clone in life.

-Who are you? What do you want? Julia questioning

-I'm the love of your life and I want said

- Serious answers me. Said Julia angry.

-My name is Kevin, and I just wanted to know your name Princess.

- My name is Julia.

-Then you come across a little dance? He asked

- Sure. Said Julia enthusiastic

Xiaoyu not trust much of this clone Zac Efron, but would not complain because maybe she would rather forget the cad Hwoarang.

Christie was almost on knees asking for Hwoarang dance with her, Christie always had second intentions with Hwoarang. When she was almost kneeling he said okay.

When they were going among the people that they saw Julia was dancing with the clone of Zac became jealous and angry because they were so glued together and he grabbed the waist and sometimes down the hand but she don't let him down. He saw that the clone had other intentions with Julia, so he walked over and punched him in the face. Kevin got up and headbutted in the nose of Hwoarang, he was a bit groggy but gave kick in Kevin which he ended up unconscious.

The nose was bleeding profusely, Julia took Hwoarang's arm and led him to the bar to grab ice. She put ice on his nose and held.

-Why did you do that? Julia asked indignantly

-Because the guy had other intentions with you, and you don't wanted. Said Hwoarang

-Who said I don't wanted. Said Julia with intent to cause Hwoarang , was like a revenge for not doing anything when he saw her.

-So excuse but you seemed not interested. Said Hwoarang imitating her.

-Was jealous, right? Julia said laughing

-I was not , and because I would be. Hwoarang said, but of course he was jealous, did not want to show it to her.

Okay, then. I'll dive, you stand there taking care of your Julia leaving.

One problem is that this will plunge Julia could not swim, and another problem is that Julia did not know that she don't knew how to swim. She thought is simple just get in the water and ready, but it is not.

She in on the sea and kept going until she reached a point not to give her foot, and did not know how swim. Julia was drowning, Xiaoyu only gave up scream that stopped the music When Kevin was about to save there, Hwoarang pushed him and ran like a Cheetah.

Entered the water desperately, and took Julia. She was passed out, took her to the shallow and started squeezing her breast, neither medical machine to make kinda relive the it did not work.

-You're going to have to do mouth-to-mouth. Said Steve

-I do. Said Kevin coming in the crowd

-You do nothing, stand there quietly. Hwoarang said

So Hwoarang did mouth to mouth, and Julia awoke in the arms of she was a little faint so then took her to the hospital.

**Português **

Depois do beijo Julia não teve reação simplesmente fechou a porta na cara dele,Hwoarang ficou feliz por finalmente dar um beijo na menina que ele ão ele foi para seu respectivo quarto.

**De manhã**

Por mais que seja estranho Hwoarang só pensava naquele beijo,mesmo ele estando bêbado ele se lembra com detalhes,ele ainda estava imaginando quando alguém toca na foi atender,quando abriu viu Julia vestida de Camareira,mas um camareira coçou seus olhos para ver se era real,mas não era real era só a velha camareira querendo arrumar o quarto.

Quando Hwoarang desceu para entregar a chave de seu quarto,a secretária também era a ficou meio estranho com a situação,ele estava pensando muito na Julia que achava que todo mundo era a Julia. O taxista que quase o atropelou,a menina passeando com os cachorros,a prostituta rodando bolsinha,a garçonete e até a Christie a lutadora brasileira que ele gamava.

**No restaurante**

Hwoarang estava com Christie, e só ficou pensando na Julia o tempo todo."Por que ela não me bateu? Será porque eu tava bêbado".Até que Steve atrapalhou seus pensamentos.

disse

-Que foi ? Disse Hwoarang assustado

-Vocês querem mais uma companhia? Steve perguntou

-Você que Hwoarang nem aí.

-Por mim está ó Christie sorrindo

-Vou ficar aqui,to com Steve levantando a mão para chamar o garçom

**No quarto de Julia**

Ela só pensava no beijo ."Será que eu beijei mal?". A pergunta que todos fazem depois de beijar,a pergunta que vale um milhão de reais. Então Julia levantou e foi tomar um banho,no banho ficou pensando em Hwoarang,"Será que ele gosta de mim?Deve ter sido ele que mandou as flores,e não foi pelo agradecimento e sim pelo seu sentimento,será que vai me chamar pra ir na praia hoje?"

Ia ter tipo que uma festa na praia hoje,Julia não gostava muito de festas mais ama praia pela sua beleza natural,por essa beleza ter nascido naturalmente sem mudanças antropomórficas. Então Julia foi se arrumar para ir no restaurante com Xiaoyu

**No Restaurante**

Julia e Xiaoyu viram Hwoarang,Steve e Christie sentados na mesma não gostava muito de Christie e nem era por questão de Hwoarang e sim do jeito que ela tratava a ela de criança,pra voltar pro berçário e outras coisas haver com xingamentos de criança.

Hwoarang ás viu,mas não sabia se chamava,então ficou quieto.

-Nossa essas duas menininhas aí ninguém merece,nem sei o que elas tão fazendo comentou.

Hwoarang e Steve fizeram uma cara de "sei lá"

-Então vocês vão na praia hoje né ? perguntou Christie

-Mas é claro,praia é o lugar perfeito para encontrar mulheres com corpos esbeltos . Disse Steve rindo.

-Aqui já tem uma mulher com corpo Christie nada se achando

E Hwoarang e Steve deram ficou meio triste por Hwoarang não ter feito nada,ele apenas olhou e e Xiaoyu já estavam com as coisas da praia e então decidiram ir.

**Na praia **

Elas chegaram e havia muita gente,não só o povo do torneio tinha lá.Xiaoyu esperava encontrar Jin,mas até parece que Jin iria na ão logo depois chegou Hwoarang,Christie e estava procurando por Julia,mas não a encontrava.

-Tá procurando alguém? Disse Christie

-Tô,procurando umas mulheres de corpos esbeltos como disse o disse procurando.

-Então olha pro lado que você vai achar. Disse Christie rindo

Era ela própria,Hwoarang deu risada e saiu a procura de Julia.

Julia e Xiaoyu estavam jogando vôlei com Lili e Asuka,até que foram interrompidas por um clone do Zac Efron só que mais forte,ele não era do torneio ,mas queria falar com ficou meio estranha porque nunca havia conhecido ou visto ou falado com o clone do Zac Efron na vida.

-Quem é você? O que você quer? Julia questionando

-Sou o amor da sua vida e eu quero você.Disse ele

-Sério me Julia brava

-Meu nome é Kevin, e eu só queria saber o seu nome princesa.

-Meu nome é Julia

-Então você topa dançar um pouco? Perguntou ele

Julia entusiasmada

Xiaoyu não confiava muito nesse clone do Zac Efron,mas não iria reclamar porque quem sabe faria ela esquecer um pouco do cafajeste do Hwoarang.

Christie estava quase de joelhos pedindo para o Hwoarang dançar com ela,Christie sempre teve segundas intenções com ela estava quase se ajoelhando ele disse tá bom.

Quando estavam entrando no meio do povo que tava dançando eles viram Julia dançando com o clone do Zac ficou com ciúmes e raiva,pois eles tavam dançando tão grudados e ele pegava na cintura e as vezes descia a mão só que ela não viu que o clone tinha outras intenções com a Julia,então ele foi até lá e deu um soco na cara do clone do Zac se levantou e deu uma cabeçada no nariz de Hwoarang,ele ficou meio zonzo mas deu chute no Kevin que ele acabou se apagando.

O nariz de Hwoarang tava sangrando muito,Julia pegou no braço dele e levou até o bar para pegar colocou o gelo no nariz dele e ficou segurando.

-Por que você fez isso? Perguntou Julia indignada

-Porque o cara tinha outras intenções com você e você não Hwoarang

-Quem disse que eu não Julia com intenções de provocar Hwoarang,foi como uma vingança por não ter feito nada quando ele a viu.

-A desculpa,mas parecia que você não Hwoarang imitando ela.

-Ficou com ciúmes né? Disse Julia rindo

-Não fiquei nada e porque eu ficaria. Disse Hwoarang,mas é claro que ele ficou com ciúmes,não queria demonstrar isso pra ela.

-Ok,entã mergulhar,você fica aí cuidando desse Julia saindo

Um problema desse vou mergulhar é que Julia não sabia nadar,e outro problema é que Julia não sabia que não sabia achava que é simples é só entrar na água e pronto,mas não é.

Ela entrou e continuou indo pro fundo,até que chegou um ponto a não dar pé pra ela, e como não sabia estava se afogando,Xiaoyu só deu grito que até parou o Kevin estava prestes a salva-lá,Hwoarang o empurrou e saiu correndo que nem um Guepardo.

Entrou na água desesperadamente, e pegou estava desmaiada,levou ela até o raso e começou a apertar o peito dela,esse apertar que nem aquelas máquina de médico que fazem meio que reviver as pessoas.Só que não deu certo.

-Vai ter que fazer respiração boca a Steve

-Eu faç Kevin chegando no meio da multidão

-Você não faz nada,fica aí Hwoarang

Então Hwoarang fez respiração boca a boca,e Julia acordou nos braços de estava um pouco desmaiada então levaram ela pro hospital.


	4. Thinking Of You

Thinking Of You – English

At the hospital, Julia had to make x-ray because she was having trouble with breathing. In the hotel,Hwoarang was worried because for a drowning need not be so long in the hospital. Would be a party at the hotel, music from the 80s and 90s. Hwoarang thought further on Julia because she loved that these songs. Someone rang the door of Hwoarang, Christie was calling him to the party.

-I don't know Christie, I'm not in the mood. Hwoarang said scratching his head.

-Let's go Hwoarang, will be cool. Years 80 and 90 is very difficult to find parties as well. Christie said holding his hands hopping.

-Okay, just for you. Hwoarang said with ulterior motives.

As much as he thought of Julia, he still had other intentions with other girls. Hwoarang thought much about what people would say, especially , for Christie is a loser.

The party had many decorations and favors those who always have at weddings, those pompoms, tacky glasses. Many things from the 80s and 90s, did not much like Hwoarang, preferred a heavier Rock. Christie pulled him to the dance floor, tried to dodge the pull, but how to dodge a pull of a girl as beautiful as Christie.

Hwoarang tried not to think of Julia, only that there was a median Banner at the entrance of the party written "Improvements" with a her photo smiling. He loved her smile was so natural, it was not forced. She could not force a smile she displayed the same feeling.

Then started playing a slow song, Hwoarang nothing smart already wrapped his arms around the waist of Christie. Until a moment he thought it was Julia.

-Sorry, but I should not be here. Hwoarang said taking his hands of Christie's waist.

-Hwoarang... Said Christie, planted in the middle of the track with a dog face that go to the change.

**Hospital**

Julia had to do a nose job because she had a deviated septum. She was still in effect of Anesthesia and was unconscious.

Someone entered her room and began to talk.

-I'm sorry for all the things I did. You do not get out of my head, think of you 24 hours a day, your look, your smile makes me crazy. And all I want is you, but the problem is I can not speak to you directly.

The citizen left a flower on the table and sat and fell asleep.

Julia woke up and saw the flower was the same that she had received on the first day of the tournament, when she looked at the man who was asleep on the couch did not believe.

Pensando em você- Português

No hospital, Julia precisou fazer raio x,pois estava com problema na respiração. Hwoarang estava no hotel preocupado porque para um afogamento não precisa ficar tanto tempo no hospital. Ia haver uma festa no hotel, músicas dos anos 80 e 90. Hwoarang pensou ainda mais na Julia porque ela que gostava muito dessas músicas. Alguém tocou na porta de Hwoarang,era Christie chamando ele pra festa.

-Não sei Christie, não estou muito no clima. Disse Hwoarang coçando a cabeça

-Vai Hwoarang,vai ser legal. Anos 80 e 90 é muito difícil de achar festas assim. Não é sempre que se tem. Disse Christie segurando as mãos dele saltitando.

-Tá bom, só por você. Disse Hwoarang com segundas intenções.

Por mais que ele pensasse em Julia,ele ainda havia intenções por outras pensava muito no que as pessoas iriam dizer,principalmente ,pra eles é uma perdedora.

A festa havia muitos enfeites e aquelas lembrancinhas que sempre tem em casamentos, aqueles pompons,óculos meio cheguei. Muitas coisas de anos 80 e 90,Hwoarang não gostava muito,preferia um Rock mais pesado.

Christie puxou ele pra pista de dança,tentou esquivar do puxo,mas como esquivar de um puxo de uma menina tão bela como tentava não pensar em Julia,só que havia um Banner mediano na entrada da festa escrito "Melhorás" com uma foto dela amava o sorriso dela era tão natural, não era forç não sabia forçar um sorriso ela demonstrava mesmo o sentimento.

Então começou a tocar uma música lenta,Hwoarang nada esperto já envolveu seus braços na cintura de é que um momento ele achava que era Julia.

-Desculpa,mas eu não devia estar aqui. Disse Hwoarang tirando suas mãos da cintura de Christie.

-Hwoarang... Disse Christie,plantada no meio da pista com uma cara de cachorro que vai pra mudança.

**Hospital**

Julia precisou fazer uma cirurgia no nariz,pois ela estava com desvio de ainda com efeito da Anestesia e ainda estava ém entrou no seu quarto e começou a falar.

-Me desculpe por todas as coisas que eu ê não sai da minha cabeça,penso em você 24 horas por dia,seu olhar,seu sorriso me deixa louco. E tudo que eu quero é você mas o problema é que não consigo falar pra você diretamente.

O cidadão deixou uma flor na mesa e ficou sentado e acabou dormindo.

Julia acordou e viu a flor,era a mesma que ela tinha recebido no primeiro dia que chegou do torneio,quando olhou pro homem que estava dormindo no sofá não acreditou.


End file.
